mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StarsoulX/Regarding Chess TD Mode
The new game mode has come and it brought lot of fun with it, but while I'm sure enjoying it, It can be tilting and frustrating at the highest levels imaginable, as well as packing a whole lot of bugs that do not seem to justify its release' '(shop not refreshing, heroes in your reserve bugging out, your sole 3 star unit suddenly disappears and stops defending/attacking while still occupying a slot ''). But i'm not here for the technical stuff, no. I'm here because of how gosh-dingidi-dang UNBALANCED this game mode is. It relies '''HEAVILY '''on pure luck. Getting the right heroes on the shop, the right opponents (because when someone else gets an hero to 3 stars, you PRAY they don't attack you until you have a 3 star too), getting the right attacking opponenents multiple times in a row (so to keep your winning streak for more money), getting the right buffs ( "I have a full mage team, oh please give me the buff that gives Fighters +30 phys def, motherf*** " ), getting the right map (because some are waaaay better than others)... hell, even getting your MM to land a single Crit ! And for the fun of it, here's some examples: Look at this guy. Look at it. At turn '''4 he already got 5 copies of Lancelot AND 5 copies of Vexana. ... But i guess that happens right, i mean, no big deal, let's see if I can do something better, shall we? Different match, here i am at turn 20 with all 2 star units (and only 2 star units). Kinda "close" to 3 starring Moskov i suppose, I needed to find "just" 3 more copies in the shop. Not bad i suppose though, so where's the catch? Well, meanwhile... Meanwhile this other dude had a 3 star Gusion (means, he found 9 copies), a 3 star Lancelot (9 copies, too) and a 3 star Helcurt. Now look at his reserve.THIS GUY MANAGED TO FIND 16 COPIES '''OF HELCURT IN THE TIME I DIND'T GET TO 3 STAR A SINGLE HERO! Perhaps he managed resources better, but this doesn't change the fact that the game was much more generous to him. (BTW, i still won because i had a better comp. So, suck it, you lucky dastard.) Well, maybe it's not about luck but skills, maybe i'm just not that good, maybe other people are better than me and luck is not a factor... Oh wait... Check out this beauty and the story behind it: At turn 14 I managed to get my hands on the 8th copy of Miya, and i decided to try to 3 star her. So, for every single turn that followed, i didn't buy any hero (save for that one Roger), i didn't buy any upgrade either, just spending all my money on refreshes hoping for the 9th Miya. Spoilers: I NEVER GOT HER! AT TURN 25, ''9 TURNS LATER, I DIDN'T PROGRESS ONE BIT!! IF YOU CONSIDER AN AVERAGE OF 8 GOLD PER TURN (WHICH MEANS 4 REFRESHES + A FREE ONE), IT'S A TOTAL OF 180 HEROES ( (4x5x9), or 4 heroes per refresh, 4+1 refreshes every turn, this for 9 turns) AND NEVER FOUND HER! AND SHE'S A COMMON HERO! And since we're already there, this map shows perfectly that the game mode isn't polished at all: if an enemy manages to pass the middle part (In this picture, on the bottom near the yellow arrows, basically), getting out of your turrets range, they'll start to focus someone else and that unit will simply casually walk unscattered behind their back for the remaining half of the map up to your base, since your unit are not programmed to attack the weakest unit in their range, or the one that's closest to your base, but rather LOCK on the first enemy they see and keep shooting till it dies, ignoring everything else! And to finish in style: Who's the absolute c*nt-head who thought this was a good idea? Whoever gets this buffs instantly wins, because it turns every minion and hero they send into Sonic-wannabes, and there's no possible lineup with enough CC or damage to stop all of them. It's just a matter of time until you lose. I'm done with this. Category:Blog posts